Changing Lily
by Mouse Likes To Write
Summary: James is the reject, Lily's the popular one. Can he change her? R for Language.
1. James' Break up and Meeting Lily

**Changing Lily  
  
_Chapter 1 : Meeting Lily_**  
  
James watched... that was all he could do. He watched as she walked out of his life...   
  
His thoughts came like a brick falling from the top of Gringott's bank. 'She's gone James... they're all gone... you fucked up this time. You always screw up James. You're a nothing...'   
  
He looked down at his arms... his wrists littered with many black plastic bands, spikes, shoelaces, his watch, and her hair band. Her... hair band. It stood out from the black and silver, and the dark blue... it was brown... Muddy Brown... just like her eyes.   
  
He didn't bother to look for her... she was gone and he knew it.   
  
He took the band off, and shot it into the crowd as bodies swayed and bumped and grinded...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The music pumped out of the magic speakers. Techno... James hated it. He could hardly stand it. He sat down on the couch next to some prep chick wearing a green top that said 'Goddess' and a khaki skirt that was short... almost sluttily short. He red hair was curled, falling down around her shoulders. She wore contacts... Blue ones that hid her Emerald eyes. He looked over once, then turned his head back to the crowd, his hand rested against his cheek, and his elbow on the arm of the sofa.   
  
She looked over at James. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, black Chuck Taylors, and a black Slipknot shirt, his disheavled black hair messily falling, down infront of his eyes, some infront of his glasses, some behind.   
  
James sighed, then walked up the stairs, to his room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That night, James dreamt of her... the person who was sitting beside him... but it wasn't the same person. This person was dressed in black, with straight red hair and emerald eyes. Somehow, he knew it was her though. It shocked him... and he awoke covered in sweat.   
  
'It's a sign James... someone's telling you something.'   
  
He went back to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In the morning, James stumbled out of bed into his clothing, then exited the room with his buddies, Sirius and Remus...(Yay, no Peter! That damn rat!)   
  
Sirius was about 6'2"... Skinny, but muscled. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, running down between his shoulderblades, however, leaving his bangs in front. The bangs fell to his chin, on either side of his face, halfway covering his black eyes. He dressed similar to James... black pants, black Chuck Taylors, a KoRn t-shirt.   
  
Remus... was 5'10 1/2"... sickly pale, as he always was, his almost white hair spiked up, with black streaks in it. He was thin, not very muscled, his eyes a cobalt blue color. He dressed like Sirius and James. Black pants, black Chucks, with a Linkin Park shirt.   
  
James... was 6' flat... Skinny... more muscled than Remus, but not as much as Sirius.   
  
Anyhow, they entered the Great Hall, that last ones to arrive, but not late... so all eyes diverted to them. James grunted, taking a seat about 10 chairs from the nearest person, Sirius and Remus sitting with him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Anyhow, we'll skip ahead to the good part...(Thanks to my buddy Callie Faye who said "What needs to happen is ACTION... I know you need descriptions, but hey, I want to hear bout lily more..." and also "I dont have DUE time, life is short, im almost old enough to drive, BRING IT ON... I aint got time").   
  
James came down from the confines of his room, heading towards the kitchen for a snack, when he was stopped by a noise from the couch. He walked over, knowing it was against his better judgement. What he was was a long slender figure laying on the couch, a pillow clutched against the white oversized t-shirt, her legs bent slightly, the shirt stopping at mid-thigh on her. Her chest shook with silent sobs, an occasional loud one. Her curly red hair was wet with tears in one spot.   
  
Now James... being the softy he is, spoke up.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
The flame-haired girl was shocked so much she stopped crying and sat bolt upright, looking at him. Her emerald eyes glistened with tears, he face stained with streaks where the old tears had fallen. " Who a-are you? " She stuttered out.   
  
James frowned... "I asked you first... what's wrong."   
  
"My boyfriend left me for my best friend... and all my other friends sided with her." She sniffled again, clutching the pillow against her chest. She sobbed again...   
  
James couldn't help it... he laughed. She was red with fury...   
  
"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY YOU REJECT!?" She yelled at him.   
  
"Sorry... " He chuckled shortly... " But I think you don't have any friends judging by that story... " With that he sat beside her...   
  
" I guess you're right... uh... what's you name? "   
  
"James... Potter..." He spoke clearly. " What's your name?"   
  
"Lily Evans... " She said...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's it for the first chapter. ~Cozy~ 


	2. James' Preppy Past and Lily's Aided Real...

AUTHOR'S FUCKING NOTE!!!!! Okay all you little flamer people... check this out. IT'S MY FUCKING STORY... and LIKE IT OR NOT... I can make it how I want. So bite me... you don't like it, DON'T FUCKING READ IT! Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James sat beside her... and he remembered his darkend past with so called friends. He started talking to her, telling about his "friends" back when he was in the 3rd year.  
  
"You know... back when I was in the 3rd year I was like you. I wanted to be in the "in" crowd with all those popular people and stuff. But you know what? I was never popular. I was always there... and they always used me for answers and help on their homework. Until finally one day... a friend of mine from a long time back transferred to Hogwarts. He was the way I am now. And him being my friend, I was going to hang with him.  
  
"And in time, I learned that the other group were just using me and they didn't care. So slowly I began to change into what I am now. Eventually Remus followed me and now we are here being this way."  
  
Lily's eyes were closed but, the phrase "the other group were just using me and they didn't care" rang throughout her mind. James looked down at her and sighed, thinking she was asleep.  
  
"Seems like our stories are alike... maybe you'll realize just like I did." James stood up, softly lying Lily's head onto a pillow. Then he slid the blanket off the back of the couch over onto her form. Making sure she was ready, he then walked up to his room, his skin prickled with goosebumps as he was only covered with a faded Kittie shirt and his black boxers.  
  
With a second thought, he turned around and snapped, the flames in the fireplace raised higher, flickering a few moments, then changing to a black color, so they emitted little light and the same amount of heat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning... Lily sat alone... eating(?) a rootbeer float. James looked over at her. More than once. Enough times to have Sirius turn and look himself.  
  
"What the hell James... why do you keep looking at that preppy little ho?" Sirius exclaimed after watching James.  
  
James looked a Sirius a moment... " I shouldn't tell you this, but she's exactly like I was when you transferred. She told me about it last night. I think she needs a place where she can fit in easier and be with people who like her for her, not what she wears or how she does her hair or talks or whatever."  
  
With that, James stood up and walked over to Lily, sitting down across from her. Sirius motion to Remus and they followed James. Sirius sat beside James and Remus sat across from him, beside Lily.  
  
"So why you sitting over here all alone?" James started out. The silence was nerve wrecking. Lily looked up at James, then over at Sirius and Remus, then back down into her Float. James frowned some, as the signal for classes to begin started, Lily walking off with behind her "friends" and James, Remus and Sirius 10 feet behind them, walking towards the Potions dungeon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, James was once more sneaking out to get something when he was again interrupted by the quiet sobs coming from the couch before the fireplace. James took it against his better judgement to go sit down. He looked at her...  
  
"So what's wrong this time, if I might ask?" James inquired.  
  
"My new boyfriend left me for a different 'friend' and all my other 'friends' sided with her and said that I seduced him." Lily choked out between the racking sobs. "You know James, I think I'll take your advice. It's time I woke up and realized." She frowned and looked at him. He nodded to her. She spoke once more before leaving to her room, pausing halfway up the stairs to speak.  
  
"Tommorow James... you'll see a whole new Lily." 


	3. Lily's Changed and James' New Love

A/N:Okay... I've been sitting in my room eating marshmallows and drinking Dr. Pepper reading Lily/James stories for the past hour. And I got some inspiration so I'm gonna write them down. *returns from the kitchin with another Dr. Pepper.* This chapter is kind of based on what happened to me. On we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Jessica G.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommorow came... and James sat in the common room in the sofa himself, Remus and Sirius had moved over into a dark corner, and charmed to have black leather upholstry. Eventually, Lily emerged from the dorm and James caught his first glimpse of her as she descended the stairs.  
  
James stood, and walked over towards the stair well, just in time, as Lily slipped, 5 stairs from the bottom. James lept forwards, landing on his stomach, Lily landing in a sitting position on his back. James grunted as she hit, and he gasped.  
  
"Ouch..." He whispered hoarsly. Lily giggled and stood, extending a hand to James. James smirked, taking her hand, then pulling her down onto him. Lily grunted as she fell into his lap. Sitting, she slapped James across his cheek, stopping his ringing laughter abruptly.  
  
"Ouch..." James said aloud this time. Lily started laughing. James frowned, then placing an arm under the bend of her knee and his other around her shoulder, he stood, pulling her up. Then slowly, he let her feet down to the floor.  
  
"There you go Lily-billy, all snug and safe." James smirked, then stepped back to look at her. She indeed had changed. Head to toe in black clothing. She dressed like himself, black baggy pants, a pair of worn black and white Chuck Taylors, and his Kittie shirt. Wait a minute. HIS Kittie shirt?  
  
"What the fuck?! Where'd you get my shirt?" James sputtered, eyes wide.  
  
"I borrowed it from your dorm." She replied smirking. With that, she picked up the hoodie she'd dropped when she fell, and pulled it over her head to shield the chilly October morning weather. James smiled, then walked out behind her to the Great Hall were Sirius and Remus were waiting.  
  
(A/N:I'm bored... skip ahead to the romancy type stuff!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold ass December morning, and James sat at the table with his black hoodie on, staring at a Ravenclaw girl. A PREPPY POPULAR Ravenclaw. James sighed.  
  
"James." A girl called out to him. She slammed a book onto the table in front of him, making him jump. He looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey Jess. When'd you get here?" James asked.  
  
"Just now... James, why were you staring at that Preppy whore? She looks like that square sponge thing on muggle T.V. God James, you could open up your eyes to someone actually worth having."  
  
"Like who?" James inquired.  
  
"What about... Lily?" Jess commented, looking at him.  
  
"Lily? I never really thought about her that way." James answered.  
  
(A/N:Another skip in time...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a really cold ass February morning, and James say at the table with his light gray zip up hoodie on, staring at Lily. A very pretty Lily, James thought to him.  
  
"James." Jess called to him... then slammed her book onto the table, making him jump. He spilled pumpkin juice on his hoodie.  
  
"Fuckin' A. Hi Jess." James removed his hoodie, earning a slap from Jess.  
  
"What is that on your arm James?!" Jess scolded him, glaring menacingly.  
  
"Oh... um that?" James frowned, looking down at the 'L.R.E.' on his arm. 'Lily Renea Evans' James thought.  
  
"God James... just ask her out already." Jess looked at him. James shook his head.  
  
"I can't." James frowned. "She's going out with Ricky, that Hufflepuff guy."  
  
Jess sighed.  
  
(A/N:Another skip...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James sat on his bed, frowning some. He picked up his magically enhanced gel quill(it had gel ink like those kick ass G2 pens), and scrawled over the paper in his best quick writing.  
  
'Dear Lily,  
  
First and foremost I would like you to know this letter has no intention of making you like me. It is in no way supposed to make you break up with Ricky, and I'm not stealing you from him.  
  
Lily. I like you. Alot, maybe even love you. I don't know right now. All the time I've spent with you, it tears me apart inside. When I see you down, or when I see you crying it makes me feel like... like I want to die. When I see you... I feel like killing myself because I've been to scared to tell you.  
  
I know, this is a pitiful way to tell you all this. But it's all I can manage right now.  
  
Love, James Potter'  
  
James frowned, folding the parchment and going up to the owlery to use a school owl to send the letter. Sighing as the bird flew off, he turned and walked back to his room, lying on his bed as he put on hit magical earphones, and clicked the button on his Cd Player, listening to Cradle of Filth's "Her Ghost in the Fog."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whee, so fun that was. Well people, there you go. I'm going to go now. Adios.  
  
Disclaimer - It's all J.K.'s pretty much, 'cept for Jess. She's mine. 


End file.
